The present invention relates to vehicle multimedia systems having safety interlock mechanisms for portable multimedia units.
Multimedia or entertainment systems are being used in vehicles more commonly. There are several current in-vehicle entertainment systems or multimedia systems available from automotive original equipment manufacturers (OEM) or aftermarket providers. Some vehicle multimedia systems provide a portable multimedia unit which may be attached to a docking station in a vehicle and removed therefrom after use. However, such systems do not allow for safe removal and easy portability of the portable multimedia unit.
Current in-vehicle multimedia systems are adequate, but can be improved. For example, many multimedia systems are absent a safety feature when transferring the respective multimedia unit to and from the in-vehicle system. Some vehicle multimedia systems allow for removal of the portable multimedia unit at anytime during use of the system or vehicle. In one example, a multimedia unit is attached to part of the multimedia system at the headliner, wherein the multimedia unit is held by latches. However, such latches may be disengaged from the multimedia unit at any time during the use of the vehicle. In another example, such systems are absent accountability for inadvertent releases and times of undesired removals of the portable multimedia unit, e.g., at high vehicle speeds. This is undesirable.